The Elder God King
by TheFallenOne77
Summary: Noah Crane learns that his favorite game is real and learns that he is the next and Elder God king. For the next few years he trains with multiple masters until he becomes one himself and brings balance to the worlds. He will make friends, enemies and find love along the way. Will he be able to fulfill the prophecy that's been set for him? [A/N: I own nothing but the story and OC]
1. Chapter 1

FINISH HIM. FATALITY. The screen sounded as the character eviscerated their opponent. "Yes, in your face. I beat your ass like there's no tomorrow." Noah sat there as his Pete did a little dance around the room, but he didn't let this discourage him. "Yeah, yeah, you got me. But the score is still twenty-one to three. And I still kicked you're ass in that last match with Lui Kang as I punched a fist through your chest," he said triumphantly. "You spammed the whole damn match with his bicycle kick," said Pete annoyed, remembering the match well. "I did no such thing sir, you offend me with such words," Noah said, getting Pete to laugh.

Noah Crane was a kid of eighteen, average height and build, black hair and green eyes. Oh, and he was a hardcore Mortal Kombat fan. He started playing when he was a little kid playing it on the SAGA dreamcast that his dad got for him. He was given the game by his dad, who got him into it and played for hours on end. As the years went on he started a collection of the game to the new one that came to the Xbox, even saw all of the show and the movies, [A/N yes there was a show and multiple movies]. He met Pete back in grade school and found out that he was a fan as well, and rest you already know. He was the Kung Loa to his Lui Kang.

"You wanna go another round?" Pete asked. "Nah, I need to get home. It's getting late and we still have school tomorrow, but I will redeem those three loses my worth adversary." Noah said dramatically. "I look forward to facing you again," he joked. As Noah walk down the block in the dark he made a quick call to his parents that he was coming little late since he spent longer then he thought at Pete's place. "Alright sweetie, we just finished dinner but I'll warm it up for you," said his mother. When he hung up it started to get the feeling that he was being watched by someone. _'Must be tired and imagining things'_ He kept walking until he started to hear growl that was close by.

He started to pick up the pace, thinking that it was some stray dog or something. Another growl sounded and he started getting a bit scared when it sounded closer. What happened next was too fast to comprehend but he did know that something hit him pretty hard to send him flying a few feet. Noah looked up to see who it was; his voice caught in his throat because what he saw didn't seem real. It was a Tarkatan, like Baraka from Mortal Kombat. Noah started to deduce that this was some crazy guy in a costume but threw that idea out the window when blades shot out of its arms and stabbed him the stomach.

He was lifted into the air and hurled into some random direction, he didn't know because all he was focused on was that he just got stabbed and was bleeding out fast. Soon more Tarkatans came, not doubt drawn by the scent of his blood. "This can't be happening, I don't want to die like this," he muttered. "There is something wrong with this humans scent. It's familiar for some reason, like that of an Elder God," one had said. "Don't be a fool, this human is no Elder God and they do not have children. He is just another meal." The one that spoke lunged at Noah and bit down on his collar bone, causing him to scream out in pain.

He was being to think that he was a goner, until by some stroke of luck the Tarkatan was kicked off of him by someone. He couldn't see who it was because he was still bleeding. Noah's breathing started to become labored and his body started going numb. Before his life ebbed away completely someone stood over him. "Don't worry my lord; you are going to be alright. I've been searching for you for countless centuries and I will not let it be for nothing." I didn't know the person or what they were talking about. Once everything went black, Noah thought he was dead.

Shooting up from his slumber in a cold sweat and breathing hard, Noah thought he had some messed up dream and seriously thought about playing a different game. '_Aw, who am I kidding, nothing can replace a great game like that.'_ Something felt wrong when he calmed down, thinking that he was in his room at home but wasn't, in fact he didn't know where he was at the moment. He also noticed that there were bandages on his stomach and collarbone. '_No way that shit from last night was real, but why does this hurt so much?'_ The other things he noticed was that he was sleeping on the floor in some sort of sleeping bag that you see in anime, and that all his clothes were gone.

'_Oh god, please tell me I wasn't molested while I was sleeping.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a girl dress in in robes coming in. She was holding his clothes and saw him covering himself. "Oh, my lord it is good to see that you are awake and well. I have your clothes and took the liberty of getting them cleaned and repaired. Once you are dressed lord Raiden wishes to speak with you." said the girl so casually. Noah took his clothes back but asked the girl a question before leaving. "Excuse me, but where exactly am I?" he asked. "You're in Earthrealm my lord."

Huh? That confused him greatly but it did sound familiar to him. He got dressed quick and followed the girl whose name was Yumi as he soon learned. He was in some sort of building that reassembled that of a Chinese style building but once outside his breathe was caught in his throat. The place reminded Noah of a monastery the monks live in, with actual monks walking around but when they spotted him they bowed in respect to him but he wasn't sure why exactly. Yumi took his hand and lead him to an open area where he saw Shaolin monks practicing in perfect sequence, following the instructor. Standing next to the instructor was a man wearing a straw hat and holding a wooden staff and wearing a familiar tunic and armor.

"Lord Raiden, I have brought him as requested now that he has awoken." The man turned and Noah felt like he was going to have a heart attack because in front of him was one of his favorite characters, the fucking thunder god himself. "Good afternoon Noah hoped you slept well." Noah couldn't process what was happening at the moment and started to blubber a bit before passing out. "Was it something I said?" Raiden looked to Yumi who just shrugged and tried to wake him up. "Holy shit, I just had this weird ass dream-" Noah stopped himself when he saw Raiden and before he could pass out again he was hoisted to his feet by Yumi. "Damn, you're stronger then you look."

"Are you really _the_ Raiden, guardian of Earthrealm, lord of thunder?" he asked. "That is correct Noah, though I am surprised that you know of me since your world has never seen me before," said Raiden. "Trust me, your more known then you think. Anyway where am I and why am I here?" He was full of questions and the thunder god wished to answer them, but right now he was no doubt starved since he was a sleep for a week. He led him to the dining hall where a spread was already set for him and he wasted no time eating everything within his reach, and he thinks he just ate a candle. Once he was satisfied Raiden began to answer some questions that he had, like for starters, where the hell was he?

"You're in none other than the Shaolin Monastery that resides in Earthrealm, or at least my version of Earthrealm." That confused Noah but decided to ask of that later since he wanted to continue. "When I passed out from being attacked by what I suspect were Tarkatans, someone said that they've been looking for me for centuries and said _my lord_ for some reason." Raiden took a breath before answering. "That was me Noah, and reason being is because I have been looking for you, mainly because you are not a normal human being," he said only catching Noah's interests more. "What do you mean I'm not normal?" "You may not realize it but you come from a very high royal family line, whose blood is so pure it was considered divine. And your ancestors where the most renowned, feared and respected of their time and you just so happen to be the last pure blood descendent of this line." None of what he said made sense to the boy, royal blood line descendent, was he serious? He was half Italian from his father and half Spaniard from his mother and they are in no way connected to any noble lines, at least that he knew of.

"What does this have to do with me exactly?" "It has everything to do with you; for you see you line was not just full of nobles but also hosts that would house the Elder God king Draco, the mighty dragon himself. You are his next and last host for you see, you are the Elder God king." It took the boy a moment to take everything he just heard. Learning that he was of royal blood from a line long forgotten from history, is in the world of his favorite video game, oh and found out he is a dragon god. Yeah, cause that's easy to take in. "Wait, how do you know that I am even Draco's host. Maybe there was some kind of mistake." Raiden reached into his robes and pulled out a medallion with the trademark dragon of Mortal Kombat. It was made of solid ruby with the dragon being made of obsidian. He tossed it to Noah who caught it and it immediately burst into flames. It did burn him but it did feel warm to the touch.

"That is Draco's medallion, his symbol that only responds to his touch. It does not lie for you are its owner and you are an Elder God." Noah wanted so badly to say that this was a mistake and that they had the wrong guy, but for some reason a voice in his told him that he would only be lying to himself of his own heritage. "So what now, you take me to the land of Elder Gods and crown me king or something?" This made Raiden laugh a bit. "No, nothing like that as of yet, for you see you have a very important role to play Noah, you must be trained in the arts of combat and bring balance to the other worlds and prevent a future disaster that affects everyone including the Elder Gods."

Started to fill his chest and couldn't keep from sitting still. "Are you going to teach me?" he asked. "Not just I but you'll have many teachers to learn from and you will be able to learn to use the power within you when you become a fully-fledged Elder God." "Yes, this is going to be awesome," Noah shouted, he just wished Pete were here so that he could learn with him. "But it will be a long and strenuous path, you will face many hardships but if stick with me, you'll achieve greatness," Raiden said. "I'll do whatever you ask of me and I'll follow your instructions to the best of my abilities," he said confidently. "Excellent, then let us begin your training."

**Please Review if not that's cool too**


	2. Tournament Gone Wrong

Two years had passed since I first arrived in the Shaolin Monastery and learned that I'm the next Elder God King, Draco the dragon. As well as learning martial arts with Raiden and the other monks. My first day starting I was given the same clothes as the Shaolin and got started, but to put it simple I got my ass kicked multiple times, by adults, old people and even a few toddlers. Yeah, laugh it up. But soon, after a few angry fits and an encouraging pep talk from Yumi, I was starting to get the hang of it. The day I broke my first stone tile was the best moment of my life, and it kind of made me want to break something else. "Alright Noah, don't get carried away. Your skills will improve with time but you must keep with the training," Raiden said. He was right about that, soon I actually stood a chance against some of the other monks and beat them.

But my training didn't just consist of physical, but as well as spiritual. Yumi helped me with this. She brought me to the training grounds when it was empty and we sat there. "So why are we doing this?" I asked her. "The Elder God Draco is capable of immense power but you lack the ability or knowledge to use it," she said. "Ouch, my pride." She giggled at that. "Empty your thoughts and clear your mind. Focus on your surroundings and the energy within you, let it flow throughout you like a current." I tried doing what she said but ended up with a migraine. "I can't do it, this isn't the same as fighting," I said. "Try focusing on something good, maybe that will help," she said. Something good huh? My old life, that was good. My parents, little sister and best friend, who all probably think I'm dead. How I'll probably never see them again, to laugh and share good times with each other. I couldn't help the tears that came or my pained cries.

Yumi came over and pulled me into a tight hug and I returned it, grateful that she was here and let me do this and that she was my friend here in the Monastery. I tried again and this time something happened, fire was all around but it wasn't destructive, in fact it felt pretty calming to me. Through the flames something big approached. It wasn't human that much was clear; it looked like some kind of black lizard with blazing red eyes that stared into my very soul. I reached out to it but soon everything went cold all of a sudden and the shock made me open my eyes to see a worried Yumi and Raiden. She had thrown cold water on. "What was that for?" I asked. "Your body was just consumed in flames, didn't you feel it?" Yumi asked. I freaked at that and checked to see if I had been burned but found myself completely fine but they were still looking at me funny. Raiden told me to go look in the water and what saw shocked me.

"I look 18 again, what the fuck just happened?" "I have a theory; perhaps it is Draco who has reverted you to this age because you must learn to use your powers young and let them develop over time," Raiden said. Great, now I'm practically immortal now, (that's sarcasm by the way). A week after the incident I couldn't get any sleep so I decided to go take a late night walk, while doing so I saw Yumi standing near the cherry blossoms and I could hear her sobbing. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. She got spooked and pulled herself together, "N-Nothing my lord, just out for a walk just like you." I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, and asked her again. "Lord Raiden has made arrangements for you two to leave the Monastery in the morning to continue your training elsewhere." Now I get why she was crying and wiped the tears away. "I may be leaving in the morning but no matter where or how far I go, you'll always be my dearest friend here Yumi, I promise we'll see each other when I'm done training," I said and held my pinky to her and wrapped hers around mine.

The next morning she was there at the gate to see us off. "Here take this, for safety on your travels." She handed me a red lotus tile about the size of a silver dollar. I wanted to give her something so I gave her my Shaolin rosary beads. "We'll see each other again soon, I promise," I said before hugging her. This was actually my first time outside the Monastery and my first real look at Earthrealm. It was like stepping back in time of ancient China really, much different from city life that's for sure. "So where are we going exactly?" I asked. "Where going to see some old friends of mine who will teach what they know, but be mindful for they can be more strenuous than the monks," Raiden said. I swallowed hard at the thought of his "friends" and their training methods. We walked for a few hours until we reached a beach with fisherman on the piers and little huts on the beach. We knocked on one of the doors and a loud voice came from within. "Not so loud, I'm hung over. Come back another time." Raiden knocked again. "Bo' Rai Cho, wake up." Wait, did he just say-, the door flew open and standing there was none other the legendary drunk himself.

"Raiden, what are doing here this early along with a monk?" he asked. "It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon," I said. "You're point?" "I have none." He laughed at that. Raiden explained the situation in short. "The Elder God King lives again does he, in this boy?" Bo' Rai Cho asked. "Actually I'm 20, Draco turned the clock back on me, kind of a dick move if you ask me," I said and Bo' Rai Cho laughed harder. "I like this monk already; you should bring more like him often. Come inside, let's discuss this more." Inside his home sitting there was also Shujinko as an old man. I swear I'm going to have a heart attack soon. After introductions were made I was given a new pair of clothes that were Shujinko's when he was a kid and a black head band, I even put my medallion on the belt. Training lasted a whole year and Raiden was right, it was harder here than back in the Monastery. I broke bones, almost got killed on several occasions, almost drowned, and even almost eaten by a giant fish. But through it all I got better, stronger, faster and wiser. Even had plenty of laughs and drinks as well, (Bo' Rai Cho had quite a mouth when he's had a few). Sitting on the beach while doing some meditation, Shujinko came and sat next to me. "We have some news Noah," he said.

That caught my attention and I stopped my meditation. "What is it?" "You have shown exponential progress in the past year, faster than I did when I was young," he said. Bet that was hard to say. "We think it is time you entered the martial arts tournament at Shang Tsung's palace." I jumped up in excitement, "You mean I get to enter the Mortal Kombat tournament?" "Not quite, Mortal Kombat doesn't happen unless Shao Kahn declares a tournament. This is just a competition that's being held," he said. That kinda killed my excitement but I still get to go and fight someone. We started walking and it took us at least two days to make it there on foot, not to mention that we ran into some bandits on the way but nothing we couldn't handle. When we reached the palace a cold feeling went down my back. "Everything alright Noah?" Raiden asked. "Yeah, just thinking about who I'm fighting first is all," I lied. Getting inside I saw groups of people that I recognized from the game.

When we came in they turned to look at us and I froze, thinking that one of them was going to kill me. "Stick close to us Noah, you never know what could happen," Shujinko said. He didn't have to tell me twice; when I saw Baraka looking at me it sent flashes of what happened three years ago. I still have nightmares about it. "What is a child doing here, this competition is for warriors," Baraka said. "It is for anyone who is willing to enter Tarkatan," Kenshi said. Baraka leaned close to me and sniffed. "You smell like an Elder God, sired yourself a kin thunder god?" he asked. There was a loud noise and everyone turned to see the sorcerer Shang Tsung but he looked pretty old, guess he isn't at full power. "Contestants, it is time we begin the martial arts tournament. The guards will escort you outside where challengers will begin when your name is called. Good luck, and try not to die and get your blood everywhere." I didn't like his dark sense of humor.

"He's not actually serious about that, is he?" I asked. When they didn't answer I got a little panicked. I was all for fighting, but actually killing someone was different as well as dying. I wasn't actually paying attention to the fights, more like trying to calm my anxiety. "Up next, Noah Crane verses Baraka." '_Are you fucking serious?'_ I stepped into the ring and so did he, giving me a hungry look. My body started to shake a bit. "Noah, you're going to be fine. Just remember you're training," Bo' Rai Cho said. Baraka charged toward me and before I could react I got punched square in the face, kneed in the stomach and hurled across the ring. I couldn't breathe and it was impossible to get my barring's. But when I did Baraka stood over me an unsheathed his arm blade. "I'm going to be the first Tarkatan to kill an Elder God," he said. Everything slowed down when he made to stab me, a voice echoed loudly in my head. It sounded old but wise. '_Do not let fear control you Noah, you are an Elder God. Behold a mere piece of the power you possess and strike fear into your enemies.'_ The voice faded but a burning grew within my body.

I felt unbelievably powerful, but also angry when I looked up at Baraka. He thinks he push me around like I'm weak? Well he's in for it now. I grabbed his blade with my bare hand and it didn't cut me. "What is the meaning of this?" he said. Looking at my reflection in his blade I saw that my eyes changed from green to red and looked serpent-like. My hand went ablaze and started melting the blade like it was nothing, "It means I'm A FUCKING DRAGON." I grabbed his throat tight and he started trying to pry my hand off, which only resulted it me unleashing a barrage of flaming punches without mercy. When he was moving I knew he wasn't going to fight back so I threw him through the wall of the palace. "Fatality." The others were shocked at what I just did but I felt great, better than I have in three years. "Whose next, come on I'll take anyone of you on," I said. "Up next, Kitana." "Wait, what?" The princess of Edenia walked into the ring, wearing her outfit from the latest Mortal Kombat game. My face felt warm when looking at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for, take your stance and fight me," she said. I looked at Shang Tsung. "Um, can I fight someone please?" "WHAT?" Kitana shouted. "No substituting, fight or forfeit, those are the rules." I let out stressed breath. "Then it looks I'm forfeiting." I was about to leave the ring when something flew at my feet and I stopped dead in my tracks. She threw one of her blade fans at me and she looked pissed. "You don't want to fight me, is it because I'm a woman and you don't think I can fight?" "I'm not saying that at all, I just don't feel comfortable fighting you because I was raised not to fight girls." That was it for her because she rushed at me with a full intent to kick my ass. She attacked recklessly which left her wide open but I just kept to blocking or dodging the whole time. I tried to get a word in edge wise but didn't and was starting to get pissed, until I snapped.

The same burning feeling rushed through my body again but this time my nails turned into black claws. I still had a sense of control over my actions when this happened. Moving fast I slashed at her upper clothing, revealing her, '_glory, yeah let's go with that,' _Kitana was trying her best to cover herself but I took advantage of the opening, got behind, forced her to her knees and was ready to cut her throat open. '_Do it Noah, make an example of her so that other know never to underestimate you again_.' Not being of sound mind at the moment I was ready to do it but my mentors quickly intervened and stopped me just in time. "Noah, don't let your anger cloud who you really are. You are no killer, remember that," Raiden said. I let go of Kitana and saw looking at me with a sense of fear and just wanted to get away from me quick but who could blame her. I won the match but I felt a bad that I did that to her, first offending her then almost killing her. '_Fucking smooth, I'm such an idiot.'_ "Noah, I think it's best that we leave," Raiden said. "We attracted some unwanted attention to ourselves; I don't think we'll be able to finish the tournament." I was bummed out now.

We walked in a direction wasn't familiar with as our previous path and ended up in a forest. "We should rest here while we have the chance," Shujinko said. I sat against a tree and thought about what happened back in the tournament and looked at my hands. '_All that power locked away inside me. Will it consume me if it gets out control?' _Raiden walked over to me bringing me from my thoughts. "I know you must be disappointed about leaving. But I have something that might help." From his robes he pulled out the last thing I'd expect. "My cellphone?" I turned it on and saw that it was full of messages and missed phone calls, all from my parents and from Pete. "WHAT THE HELL RAIDEN?" I yelled, shocking him by it. I was angry, mostly at the fact that he took this from me and that every time someone contacted me he didn't tell me. "I could've told my family that I was alright so that they wouldn't worry, but you kept this a secret from me this whole time?" Before he could try and explain I took off in some random direction as fast as I could. Once a good enough distance was behind me I went through the phone.

243 texts and 119 missed calls and they all asked where I was and they got more worried as I kept going through them. Checking the bars I saw that I pretty good service here. First I called my mom and I almost cried when I heard her answer. "Hello?" I talk for a moment, just hearing her overwhelmed me. "Is anyone there?" "Hi mom," I choked. Her breathing became ecstatic until she screamed with a pained joy. "My baby, is it really you Noah? Please tell me it's really you." "Yeah it's me, mom. You have no idea how much I've missed hearing your voice, hold a minute I'll switch the camera on." Doing just that I was able to see my mother's face she looked the same as when I last saw her, which brought the question of how it's been over there. Soon my came in, no doubt wondering what was going on until her saw me a freaked. "Oh shit, Noah. Your alive, I thought we lost you," he cried. "What are you wearing?" I looked down at my clothes and realized I was still wearing my tunic. It's a long story but I will explain everything when I get there today, I promise," I said. They looked worried, like I might disappear again. "Okay Noah, we'll wait until you get here. We love you son," dad said. "I love you guys too." When hanging up I stood and went back to our campsite where the others were and saw Raiden.

"I want you to send me back to my world now," I said. "Noah I understand your upset but you must understand that-" I cut him off, fire flaring around me as my anger did. "I don't care. For the past three years I've been compliant without question, so you owe me this and I will not move another step until you sent me back so I can see my family." I laid down the law here because he took me away from my loved ones and made them worry, so I had a right to see them. "Very well," he said and put his hand on my shoulder, teleporting me to the same spot where the Tarkatans had attacked me. My clothes had changed to black jeans, red shirt with black flames, black hoodie and my medallion attached to a necklace. "You may go see your loved ones Noah, I will be here when you are ready to return to Earthrealm." First things first, I needed to see Pete so I took off quick to his place a pounded my fist against the door. "Cool the fuck down I'm coming." When the door opened Pete's mood changed from pissed to startled.

"Holy shit, dude is that really you?" "I don't know do you still spam the same moves with Ermac?" I asked him. He rushed me with a hug, which kind of caught me off guard but then he punched me in the arm with all his might. "You fucking bastard, you had me worried. Where the hell have you been everyone thinks you're dead." I felt bad knowing that but told him to follow me to my house. "Wait, so Mortal Kombat is real? Like all the characters and worlds," he asked. "Yes to the characters, but for the worlds I've been staying in Earthrealm for the past three years," I said. "Wait, three years? Dude you've been gone for only one year." Guess time does work different here. When we got to my house I knocked and the door flung open quick and my parents looked out of breath, like they ran a marathon or something. Hugs and cries were exchanged and we went inside, but when we did I spotted my little sister Jean, who looked at me like I was some kind of ghost. She was 16 now, with our father's blond hair and mother's brown eyes. We really didn't get along much because she thought I was a gaming nerd, but when I saw tears I knew she missed me.

"Don't scare me like that again, do you know how worried I was?" she said with her face in my chest. "Didn't think you'd miss your gaming nerd of a brother," I cracked. "You may be a gaming nerd but you're still my brother." We all sat in the living room and explained everything that happened and what I learned. They were shocked to say the least and when they looked skeptical I gave them proof by setting myself ablaze. "So your actually the last descendent of this royal line and are the host of an Elder God, and that is why you've been training for three year so you can fulfill this prophecy?" dad asked. "That's it in a nutshell basically," I said. Pete chuckled a bit. "I can't believe you saw Kitana's boobs, nice one dude." We high-fived at that. "But what happens now, do you have to go back?" Jean asked. "Yeah, I have to finish my training so that I can get better and master Draco's power. I'm really sorry I have to leave you so soon now that we're together again but I'm needed elsewhere." "If you're going then I am too," Pete said. "You really think I'm letting you have all the fun in our favorite game without me?"

"Like I wouldn't want you there dude." Saying goodbye was hard but promised them I'd call often to let them know I was okay. We made it back to the spot and Raiden saw Pete coming. "What is he doing here?" he asked. "He coming with us, I don't hear anything else about it now let's go," I said. "This going to be awesome," Pete said. Oh man, is he in for it.

**Please Review if not that's cool too**


End file.
